


Can't help falling in love with you

by The_geeky_fangirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Infinity War spoilers, although it's 2020 dude there's no way you don't already know, but really it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_geeky_fangirl/pseuds/The_geeky_fangirl
Summary: The reader is desperately in love with Wanda even if she shouldn’t be. Inspired by the song “Can’t help falling in Love” by Elvis.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Can't help falling in love with you

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can’t help falling in love with you._

You were dancing with Wanda in your room at the Avengers compound. It seemed to be a quite morning and through the song you could hear the faint chirps of the birds outside. Your head was resting on her chest as you swayed to the soft music, clinging more or less to the woman you were sure you had fallen for. Even if you shouldn’t have.

But how could you help it? She was the most perfect human to ever exist even if she couldn’t see that sometimes. You obviously could, dear god you could see just how perfect she was; with her rather haughty smiles that should really be called smirks and her soothing voice that always managed to grasp the whole of your attention no matter what. She was strong and brave and compassionate and beautiful Goddamnit she was so _beautiful._ Her eyes were beautiful and her kindness was beautiful and the very concept of her was in and itself so very beautiful.

You couldn’t understand how you were standing there right now in the arms of this gorgeous human, being held so lovingly by her as she twirled you around with a laugh only to bring you back in her warm embrace as you continued to dance. This shouldn’t have been happening but it somehow was and you couldn’t even bring yourself to think about anything else but Wanda. She was intoxicating breathtakingly so.

“What’s the matter (Y/N)?” Wanda asked in a whisper as if she didn’t want to break the serenity of the moment. “You’re unusually quite.”

You looked up to her taking your head off her chest and a smile crept up on your lips. She seemed happy and her eyes had that unique _Wanda_ glint to them. “I’m just happy.” You said copying her previous volume. It was just the two of you here, any and all the words spoken would just be for you to hear so there wasn’t any point in doing otherwise.

“I’m happy too.” She replied with a big grin as she twirled you again only this time bringing you in to hold from the back, her hands now completely around your middle as she rested her chin on your shoulder; the two of you still swaying ever so gently to the music.

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. _

You’d always been attracted towards Wanda ever since you had joined the Avengers. Due to your powers you could feel energy and Wanda was so full of energy and power. You could always tell when it was getting out of control and when it was calm and fluid. You were always the one Wanda would come to for help and advice, you were her best friend. Right now her energy was tame it was tranquil and peaceful like the ocean on a sunny day.

“What are you thinking about?” Wanda asked as she brought you back to the traditional position your hand in hers and her hand on your shoulder.

“You.”

“What about me?” She asked with the same playful smile that you had desperately tried not to fall in love with. The smile extended to her eyes and you could swear they looked the most content you’ve ever seen them.

“Your eyes,” You spoke almost absent-mindedly. “They’re so dark but I swear I can see the green in them.”

Wanda giggled, a sound that was music to your ears. Clichéd, you knew but that was simply how you felt every time she laughed. “What are you thinking about?” You asked quite curiously. Although it wasn’t as if it was of the utmost importance for you to know what she was thinking about, it was just that you wanted to keep on hearing her voice. You liked talking to her, the way she would crinkle her nose up particularly when thinking about something or the way she would make smartass comments with that holier-than-thou smirk on her face.

But right now she didn’t do any of those things she just smiled and hummed along to the music before replying, “Us, about the first time we met.”

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Something’s are meant to be_

You reciprocated her same smile the content one before you felt her cup your cheeks and brush her lips softly against yours. It lasted for a quick second before she had pulled away and was back to grinning at you. Even though you hoped you didn’t pout you still knew you did and Wanda’s little giggle only further confirmed the same.

“What about the first time we met?” You said playfully repeating her words from before as you pulled her in again and kissed her. It wasn’t a soft brush against yours this time; this time she was actually kissing you though still maintaining the gentleness of before. Everything about this moment was gentle after all. Your slow dance, the soft music, your whispers of words. It seemed almost too good to be true.

Yet here you were kissing the woman you were now sure you had fallen in love with despite all your attempts not to. The first time you’d both met, of course you remembered the first time you’d met Wanda and the knowledge of her thinking about the same was pleasing to you. You’d met her the day you’d officially joined the avengers it was about the same time as Wanda herself had did the same along with Sam and Vision.

Vision. Wanda was with Vision. They were in Scotland when they were attacked by Thanos’s soldiers. How was she here with you right now? You hastily pulled away from the kiss to find a confused Wanda looking at you quizzically. “What’s wrong?” She asked as you pulled yourself away from her breaking the embrace, the dance. You could still hear the music but it was fainter than before, the bird sounds had completely stopped and you realized just then that Wanda was in her superhero uniform.

“You’re with Vision.” You breathed not knowing why this very much familiar piece of information hadn’t occurred to you before. “He’s your boyfriend.” The words though made all the sense in the world didn’t make any in the context of what was happening right now.

“What are you talking about?” Wanda asked moving towards you her hand extending towards yours. You took a step back which only made her furrow her brows at you. “(Y/N).” She spoke your name and it somehow felt wrong, her voice didn’t sound the same and you could no longer see the green of her eyes, they were just a deep brown now.

“What’s happening?” You exclaimed terrified as you looked at your surroundings. Was this supposed to be your room? You couldn’t tell. It looked similar but it didn’t feel the same. “Wanda?” You asked the words coming out more choked up than you anticipated.

“Wanda!” You exclaimed hurrying off to the floor where she was currently on, crouched down on her knees. He hands were starting to turn to dust and you grabbed hold of her face.

“No no no no no.” You chanted as your eyes filled with tears at the sight in front of you. She couldn’t go, you couldn’t let her.

“Don’t leave me Wanda.” You sobbed “You can’t die.”

Her face was starting to fade now as well and even though you had tears welled up in your eyes you could still see her clear as day. Slowly fading away into nothing but dust right in front of you as you held her sobbing and begging for her to not go.

“I’m already dead (Y/N).”

_Take my hand take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you _

You woke up with a jolt screaming for Wanda tears streaming down your eyes. It was a dream, just a dream. You kept telling yourself as you wiped the sweat off your brows. Your whole face seemed to be damp because of the tears that continued to run down your face. The dream, _nightmare_ really was coming back to you and you couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t a dream. Not entirely.

Wanda did die; all of them did and now with the infinity stones gone there didn’t seemed to be anything you could do to bring them back. The only thing that hadn’t been real about your dream was your happiness. The happiness you could have had a chance at had you told Wanda how you felt before the Accords. But you didn’t and she found her happiness with Vision.

But you still wished you had told her how you felt, you did so every time you had these nightmares since the snap. You just wanted her to know. Everything about right now was cruel, why did that pompous purple monster had to believe that the fate of the universe rested on his shoulders? Why did he have to snap half the population away? _Why did Wanda have to be in that half of the population?_

You sobbed into your pillow trying to calm yourself down but all that kept flashing in front of your eyes was Wanda turning to dust. But it wasn’t the Wanda that was dancing with you in the dream of yours it was the actual Wanda that died in Wakanda right next to Vision. She had died right in front of your eyes and you were able to do nothing. The woman you couldn’t help but fall for was now gone and there was nothing you could about it. It made you feel weak and powerless.

“It’ll get better. It has to.” You told yourself, like you always did.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

It never seemed to get better though.


End file.
